Chaos of the corrupted mind
by Just a Frog
Summary: "Twilight my dear, he wasn't always the twisted creature you see today. He was once just a young draconequus with his only crime being a bit too mischievous and playful." Celestia said, a sad smile on her face. She drifted back into the past, remembering when Discord was her friend, her crush, the one who made her laugh when she was down. Chaos didn't corrupt him, this world did.
1. Listen child, to my tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. This is a fan made story and nothing more.**

**This takes place right after the elements of harmony trapped discord.**

* * *

All was quiet in Canterlot, the villain once more was taken down by the elements of harmony, who even in the darkest light shown bright and vanquished all who stood opposed to harmony and the well being of the many ponies who made home in Equestria. With the elements safely back in the vault and the bearer of the elements, excluding one purple mare, back on their way home, all was right again.

The missing bearer of the element of magic, Twilight sparkle, was ascending up the stairs to the tower in which the sun goddess herself called home, her purple hooves clipping against the heavy stone stairs as she spiraled up until she faced the guarded room her princess was in. The guards held a stern, powerful glare, but gave no trouble to the student, she, including a few others were allowed to freely talk to princess without guards present.

"Princess?" Twilight said, her small muzzle pushing the heavy door slightly ajar, just enough to fit her small body through, before walking in and using her back hoof to push it closed, her eyes falling on the princess sitting by a large decorative window.

"Ah, Twilight. How are you?" Princess Celestia said, her tone warm and welcoming but she continued facing the window and sitting on her haunches, from this height she looked over the garden, seeing the statue of Discord, who was once again sealed away. Twilight trotted over and joined the much larger mare.

" Princess...Why was he so bad? Why did he want to ruin the world with chaos, surely he wasn't born with that want? That evil desire?" Twilight Sparkle said looking to her mentor. Celestia glanced at her student sitting by her and sighed, slowly getting up and walking towards the large fireplace on the other side of the room. Twilight following behind her.

"No Twilight my dear, he wasn't always the twisted creature you see today. He was once just a young draconequus with his only crime being a bit too mischievous and playful." She said, a sad smile on her face, " Twilight, you're my most faithful student, I've been your teacher since you were but a small mare and now, looking at you and seeing you so grown up makes me proud. I feel as if you're old enough to know some of Equestria's dark past, what happened along the way to making this peaceful society."

Twilight gasped as she looked at her teacher, she wanted to run, to grab her books and a pen, to write all of this new information down, so she could compare it to the history of the land that was already documented, to study later and ensure she memorized every detail the princess told her, but something told her it would ruin the moment, that her teacher may never share this again if she were to run to fetch supplies, she would have to settle for her mind taking mental notes down of this tale she would hear.

Taking her students silence as an agreement she let out one last long sigh before she started her tale.

" Well you see Twilight, this story takes place thousands and thousands of years ago when I was only a very small filly, when ponies couldn't see past the differences of unicorns, pegasus, and earth bound ponies and fought against each other."

Twilight nodded, her large eyes staring at Celestia as the story started.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, so after this the story will take place in I'm guessing would be considered the ancient past to the normal ponies who don't live for as long as the alicorns do. This will have how Discord and Celestia were friends, how the war turned him corrupt, how Luna gets mixed in with all of it. **

**I'll post another chapter soon so everyone can see more were this is going.**

**See anything incorrect please tell me!**


	2. Long ago, our story begins

**Here we are my loves, at the second chapter. **

**Their will 2 OC's, the parents to Celestia and Luna.**

**Hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

_Thousands of suns and moons have passed _

_between now and the war...when it first _

_began only my parents witnessed it, _

_I wasn't even created yet..._

The rain was heavy, drowning the earth as it beat down relentlessly. The deafening sounds of thunder crackling off in the distance shook the ground. The storm was unforgiving, destructive. The Pegasus up above, organized in rows flew above the storm clouds. They were fueling the clouds. Dressed in sleek armor.

They were in war and were prepared to do what it takes. They were going to drown out the earth bound ponies, this included the unicorns as well. They would keep the rain falling until they heard surrender, until they were bowed down to by all who opposed them, denied that they were the strongest breed.

The Unicorns held a magical barrier protecting them, but it was only a matter of time. A matter of time before their food ran out or their magic did. The Pegasus didn't care, the unicorns could starve or give up, as long as they won.

Amidst the war, the poor earth ponies suffered the most. They were starved, cold, and abused but they weren't broken. They were strong willed and fought against the down pour, they would not bend, they would die to protect their honor, instead of graveling at the feet of those who abused their strengths.

It was a war that started from reasons of intolerance. They was no harmony here, nothing but suffering.

A strong midnight Pegasus stallion peered down through a small gap in the clouds. His stomach got sick as he looked at the lack of life on the ground. No ponies, No animals, not even the forest could survive the attack, the heavy rains ripped trees from their roots, the fell, ripped from the ground.

This wasn't right, there should be alliances! Love! Acceptance for all!

" Midnight Skies, thou taking a break?" A fellow warrior sneered at him, " Why do you look to the ground? To see our glorious abilities? To see how we have them trapped."

Midnight stayed quiet. He was sickened by this, the war.

" Always the quiet one. Prepare warrior. You have been chosen. Thou will fight tomorrow when we attack the unicorns kingdom. You shall lead the attack, you are the most powerful Pegasus we have. Thou shall bring their doom." The warrior stomped his front hooves in the ground, excited from thinking about the upcoming battle.

Midnight was sickened, he wanted nothing to do with this, he was going to leave, leave this place, he had no desire to kill innocents. He walked away in a gallop through the clouds, getting ready to take off.

He spread his powerful wings and lifted from the cloud floor. His wings were strong and the shape differed from the other Pegasus. His were larger and curved at the tips of his feathers. They fit his size for he was the biggest stallion in the sky, taller and more muscled than any other male. He was a skilled flier, a skilled fighter, and a skilled leader but he didn't want this. He could lead the attack but it would destroy him.

He knew what he had to do. He had to fly down, warn the unicorns and then leave. Leave this cursed place and maybe find a new place. A new place where there was no war. Using the dark skies to hide his dark coat and mane he made his way through the clouds, his swift flying left a trail of black in the sky. It was only a few moments before he landed in front of the bright wall of magic, his coat soaked through with rain, droplets sliding off him. He shook himself from the excess water and began walking up to the guards watching the entrance.

They were on him immediately, horns at his throat.

"I wish to speak to your queen." He said, calm, unaffected.

"Leave now Pegasus, our queen has no want to talk to thou."

"I have news she want's to know...needs to." He pleaded.

The guards seemed weary but allowed him in, though he was bound by magic, almost unable to move. He felt the glares on his back as he walked through the courtyard and to the extravagant palace. He was pushed inside and lead to the court room where the queen was. Besides the queen stood her daughter, she was a young unicorn but still was taller than most mares. Her coat was pure white, her mane a soft pink.

"You insult me with your presences. Do you wish to mock me? Brag?" The queen snarled harshly.

He shook his head. " No highness."

" No need to butter me up. What did thou have to say?"

" I have news, I am supposed to lead an attack here in the twilight hours."

" Why do you come here then? To presume I am going to give up and allow my kingdom to be yours?"

" No, I came here to warn you. I wish no longer for unnecessary war, for death or misery. I wish to warn you so you may prepare, so that you can defend yourself. I wish to leave, to find another land."

" If what you say is true or not, I still have my doubts. Guards, prepare, but throw the Pegasus to the dungeons, he will be executed for his kind, and any other Pegasus we find."

Midnight skies didn't fight, he didn't fear death. He followed the guards with no trouble, locking eyes with the queen as he strode out, his powerful legs clipping loudly against the marble castle floor.

He sighed as he walked into the tiny cell, even for a pony of normal size it was tight, but for one his height it was a struggle. He was crammed in and left in the cold cell. He could hear water dripping through the cracks of the castle walls, he could smell the musty smell of dirt.

He sat, facing the small barred window. A small breeze swept through. It was odd beneath the barrier. No wind really, no rain. It was quiet, even the thunder was absent here. The unicorns were powerful, he wondered who would win in the morning, if the Pegasus won, how would they react to finding him in a cell, react to him being a traitor.

He hoped the unicorns won. They were big headed but he knew they weren't as arrogant as his kind were.

He was lost in thought and didn't hear the light hoofsteps towards his cell, it was the clicking of the lock that grabbed his attention. He looked towards the iron rods and saw a hooded figure.

" Follow me please. Your kindness has no need to die." A soft voice said, walking swiftly down a dark hall. He seemed cautious, but listened. Who was this mare? Why was she here?

She was obviously a unicorn, taller than most of her kind, she was only a pit shorter than him, and he was quiet large. They walked through the hall forever before she looked around nervously and pressed a hoof against a wall, her horn glowing and revealing a hidden door.

" This will take us out, we have to move quickly, they will sense the force field is being interrupted when I open it for us to get out."

" We?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, before the figure nodded.

" This war sickens me, I wish to leave, when I heard you say you were going to find a new place, a place with peace. I knew we craved the same. Let's go find this place, we shall do it together?" She was spirited surely, but she sounded scared. Nervous, she's only known this home, this would change her life forever.

"You were at the court?...Are thou the princess?" He put two and two together, the only mares there were her and her mother the queen, and he knew this voice was to innocent and lightly spoken to be the queen herself.

" Yes, I am, but thou doesn't need such titles, my name is Solar Eclipse. Please, just let me come. I won't force it upon you..." Such a dark name for a bright pony, he thought.

He was silent for a moment, it felt like an hour to her, did he not want her to come along? Why would he, she was a stranger at best, and enemy at worst.

He nodded " I will take you with me."

With that he walked to her and put his head under her, lifting her unto his back, she yelped out of surprise but understood they needed to fly out, walking was too dangerous, they would be caught. She held his neck plating between her teeth as he lifted off and into the sky. He would fly until there was no rain, to where his kind didn't wreak havoc and then they would start to look.

For now he was just going to fly through the rain.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't my usual length of like 3,000 words, but the first few chapters are going to be explaining how Celestia came to be, how the war was, and things like that. Also I couldn't just make Celestia appear out of thin air...**

**I plan on making this about 10 to 15 chapters long, longer if people like it that much.**

**Read and tell me if you see anything wrong! Thank you!**


End file.
